


Tamagotchi Life

by MedievalDickWeed



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Anachronistic, Based on a Text Message, Bros Being Excellent to Each Other, Flirting, Fluff, My First Fanfic, Pre-Excellent Adventure, San Dimas High School, Tamagotchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalDickWeed/pseuds/MedievalDickWeed
Summary: Ted gets a tamagotchi and shows it to Bill at school. They are cute doofuses. That is all. :)
Kudos: 2





	Tamagotchi Life

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking! This is a copy-and-pasted text sent to a friend. I made an account specifically to post it on my friend's recommendation. If you feel so inclined, let me know if I should write it out more "formally," or if you would like similarly styled things (should I ever post again). Please enjoy, my bodacious dudes. B)

\---------- San Dimas High School, 1989 ----------

Ted, *shows tamagotchi*: BILL!!! Check it out dude!! It's a tamagotchi! :DDD

Bill: Whoooooa. :0 A most bodacious e-lectronic bud, Ted! :)

Ted: Yeah! :)) I picked up egg dude when I took Deacon to the toy store. You wanna take care of him with me?

Bill: Most definitely, dude! Awhww, egg dude will be like- Our egg son, Ted! :D

Ted: Whoa. :0 Double egg dads, dude. Most excellent. B))

*guitar riff*

Bill: Yeah!!! :))) Should we give egg dude a name since he's our son?

Ted: Oh, yeah, ummmm. :/ Let's call him... Sexy Theodore! :DD

Bill: Huh? Sexy Theodore?

Ted: See, it's like both our middle names, dude!!

Bill: ...the S. is for Stanley, Ted.

Ted: Could have fooled me, dude ;)) C'mon! Let me show you some of egg dude's- I mean Sexy Theodore's- I mean Stanley Theodore's nasty pixel dumps!

Bill: BOGAS!! XD I love our gnarly egg son, Ted. <3

Ted: Me too, Bill. <3


End file.
